dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Aluin Jorden
Biography Aluin's childhood consisted of brine, ropes and tales. And mold, a lot of mold. A rowdy child running in the port, jumping from ship to ship, climbing the highest masts, searching in the horizon, but mostly just scrubbing mold out of drenched decks to earn petty coppers to pass the day. Always looking out for when Anemos, his father's ship would arrive. And when it did, it was glorious. He would spend days after days, glued to him, listening to his tales. Stories of pirates swooping in to kill and destroy and heroic fights against sea monsters. And the ports... each of them with it's own tale, each bar it's own fight, each street it's own maidens. Aluin's other half of life was Rhea. His father would leave a few coins to her to keep an eye on the young boy, and leave soon thereafter. A local celebrity in the port tavern, they said that she could see all things. Throwing her cards for sailors, reading their future before they leave for their journey, warning against evil, even telling them outright sometimes they should simply stay landbound for a time. No one would harm her, misfortune seemed to follow all who tried, and the rest of the sailors would usually just gang up on the fool afterwards, and this protection would carry on to Aluin, thankfully, because the life of a young boy, a pretty boy, living by itself in the port, would be really short-lived. The last trip of Anemos that Aluin cared about was five years ago. Instead of his father, the only thing he got was the sailor's rusty chest, full with nothing but dirty clothes and tar. The only thing of value a small leatherbound book full with stories of epic battles and heroes of legend, full with the stories his father was telling to the young boy. In the end, it wasn't a dragon or a sea serpent that claimed his life, it was simply scurvy. Despite the shortage of the stipend, Rhea continued to watch over the child, unknowing to all why, but who knew anything about the old fortuneteller anyways? Two years passed, and then the clouds came. Not in the sky, but in Rhea's eyes. With bags under her eyes she would throw her deck over and over again. Looking in the horizon and cursing. A few weeks later, when Aluin entered the old shack, the only thing he found was her Harrow deck atop a note. A single sentance written on it "Live your life free". Taking the message to heart, Aluin decided to live his live exactly as his father's tales taught him, with Flair. Promising to himself to make it big, in order to be trully free, and in order to make Rhea's and his father's sacrifices for him worth it, he has concluded that the only place he trully belongs to is as a hero to the people, and a peer to the nobles. With his natural charm, his wit and his sword he dashed out into the world. A world full with dangers, ale, and women. Spinning tales of his heroic deeds, aided by his deft fingers as he makes daggers appear for thugs and roses for the ladies. He doesn't simply say a story, he lives it, he makes it real. He learned how to be who he is now by listening to these same stories, now he thinks it's time to give them back. To young children who need someone to aspire to, and to yound ladies who need someone to fret over and worry about. And if there is a shred of truth inside them? So much for the better, but he isn't really worrying about such petty details! In one of his last escapades in a tavern, he overheard some adventures talking about a mysterious fortuneteller they met outside of the city. And that was all the push he needed to try his luck outside of the walls too. "Kill two birds with one stone" Rhea used to say, and this seemed appropriate, an easier, he thought, and flashier way to make his name known by fighting the terrors that lurked outside, and a chance to maybe find out and help Rhea with whatever caused her to disappear in the middle of the night. Appearance Aluin Jorden is a tall, lean man with striking looks. He has sharp facial features, and high cheekbones. Deep brown eyes and sleek, oiled, shoulder length, black hair, held by a vivid multicolored scarf. He is a lithe man with a light step and unnecessary flair in most of his movements. Usually seen wearing a bright red sash in his waist, a multicolored scarf tied up as a bandana keeping his hair in order, and a black soft cloak over loose, sparkling, linen clothes. When out adventuring, he wears leather pants fitted with buccaneer boots. Now that he has a somewhat less bulkier armor, he keeps it on, tucked undearneath his garments. Pic:Just imagine a red sash and a colorful bandana Sessions | Downtime Activities Aluin spends his days making up telling stories about his great endeavors. Usually with the help of sleight of hand magic tricks. When tottally wasted sober he walks around in the city gathering information that may be used to create a new story, or to find out if anything interesting that he may stick his butt in help with. He usually asks around trying to find out about the Mist or a wandering fortuneteller, almost certain that the Mist has swallowed the one that raised him. Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information Favored Class: Swashbuckler Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): Racial (+5/4 panache) Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Common, drunken common, brothel, hiccups Inventory Other Posessions: Gold: 854gp, Capital: Magic capital 28, Total Weight: 30 (182 with self) Spells Category:Character Category:Level 5